Primitivismo, Política e Cultura
Uma crítica antropológica ao pensamento de Zerzan ;Luiz Felipe Murillo e Luiz Gustavo Pradella Introdução Uma das vertentes do anarquismo que mais cresce atualmente em número de adeptos é a relacionada à profunda crítica aos modos de vida ditos civilizados. Domesticação de animais e plantas, o estadismo, o industrialismo e o desenvolvimentismo seriam os pilares sob os quais a vida civilizada estaria assentada. Ainda que coexistam grandes diferenças entre as diversas correntes do anarquismo, o primitivismoCada uma das correntes do primitivismo distingue-se das demais por sua forma de concebê-lo. Algumas enfatizam mais a necessidade de estabelecer relações sociais de uma forma espontânea, outras centram suas preocupações no meio ambiente e na construção de formas de desestruturação do modo de vida industrial. Alguns coletivos, bem como iniciativas individuais, mantêm revistas e zines que circulam pela Internet. Dentre as publicações de grande circulação estão as americanas “Anarchy” (http://greenanarchy.org), “Fifth State” (http://www.anti-politics.net/feral-faun/) e a “Killing King Abacus (http://www.geocities.com/kk_abacus), as britânicas “Green Anarchist” (www.greenanarchist.org/) e a “Do or Die” (http://www.eco-action.org/dod/). No Brasil, destacam-se as publicações e traduções do Coletivo Erva Daninha (http://ervadaninha.sarava.org/) e do filósofo goiano Janos Biro. Um artigo disponibilizado na Internet, de autoria desconhecida, denominado “Anti-civilização: o ressurgir do primitivismo” faz um apanhado das correntes no interior do movimento primitivista. ganhou considerável força na atualidade através das reflexões do filósofo norte-americano John Zerzan. Durante a década de 1990, Zerzan adquiriu certa notoriedade na mídia comercial em duas ocasiões. Primeiramente, em 1996 após a prisão de Unabomber,Um acrônimo formado pelas palavras “universidade”, “aéreo” e bombardeiro, que após este caso tornou-se uma denominação comum das agências de segurança para as formas de terrorismo que empregam cartas-bombas e pacotes-explosivos enviados por serviços de entrega ou companhias de correio. o apelido de Theodore Kaczynski,, um brilhante matemático vinculado à Universidade de Berkley (Califórnia) que abandonou sua família e sua carreira para viver em uma cabana de onde enviou por correio uma série de cartas bombas para tecnocratas, políticos e cientistas envolvidos com o desenvolvimento de certas tecnologias industriais. que encontrou nos escritos de Zerzan inspiração para promover atentados à tecnocratas através de cartas-bomba. Posteriormente, ao final da mesma década e nos primeiros anos do século XXI, durante as manifestações massivas organizadas em oposição às políticas promovidas pela Organização Mundial do Comércio (OMC) e pelo Fundo Monetário Internacional (FMI),Seattle em 1999, Genova 2001, Washington 2003, Canadá 2004, etc. Zerzan foi novamente apontado como o mentor intelectual de grupos de jovens vestidos de preto que atacaram lojas, restaurantes, bancos e supermercados, erguendo barricadas, incendiando carros e enfrentando a polícia com paus e pedras. Estes exemplos da repercussão dos escritos de Zerzan serviram de propaganda suficiente para que fossem traduzidos e publicados em diversos idiomas, circulando em dezenas de países ao longo dos últimos dez anos. Neste mesmo período, o filósofo viajou o mundo, passando pelo Brasil, dando palestras e encontrando pessoalmente com alguns de seus leitores. Na base do argumento de Zerzan está a articulação da tradicional oposição libertária às autoridades estatais e às formas de exploração capitalista com o ecologismo radical e o anti-consumismo. A solução apontada por ele, aos moldes da utopia regressiva de Rousseau, centra-se na possibilidade de um modo de vida primitivo de caça e coleta. Em sua ampla crítica às ciências, Zerzan recorre a diversos autores, em busca de inspiração, evidências e teorias, oriundas da arqueologia e da antropologia biológica. Neste ensaio pretendemos não só revisitar os argumentos de Zerzan para examiná-los com base em reflexões atualmente colocadas no campo da Antropologia política e da Etnologia. Pretendemos também, e sobretudo por partilharmos com os primitivistas a condição de libertários, sugerir outras possíveis interfaces entre saberes antropológicos e o pensamento anarquista. Ainda que o nosso tom seja de crítica aos elementos constituintes da política de Zerzan, não podemos deixar de concordar com este autor em diversas críticas levantadas por ele à vida nas sociedades industriais: a elação entre consumo e terror, a problemática vida baseada no consumo de massa e a vasta destruição de inúmeras formas de vida propalada pelo circuito de produção e consumo. São, sobretudo, as soluções sugeridas por Zerzan - o “retorno a um modo de ser primitivo" através da "formas de recusa", ou, em outras palavras, a volta a uma suposta condição de "ser humano natural" - o alvo de nossas críticas. Utilizamos como fundamento de nossa crítica ao seu livro "Futuro Primitivo" de 1994,Dentre os livros de Zerzan que possuem grande circulação destacamos ainda Elementos da Rejeição (1988), Contra a Civilização: Uma Coletânea (1998) e Correndo no Vazio (2002). as reflexões propostas pelos antropólogos Marshall Sahlins,Tim Ingold e Bruno Latour. A despeito das potencialidades críticas do primitivismo, procuramos mostrar como a proposta de Zerzan encontra-se efetivamente limitada por mobilizar um referencial antropológico que representa o passado da teoria antropológia cultural e biológica, garantida apenas através de um recorte bibliográfico seletivo. Zerzan equivoca-se ao almejar a crítica radical cientifica e filosoficamente embasada em referências já há muito tidas como problemáticas na antropologia, o que lhe encaminha ao insolúvel problema da cisão entre o natural, "dado" e biológico de um lado, e o cultural, contingente, construído de outro, optando pela defesa do pólo da natureza no qual supostamente (re)encontrar-se-ia o caráter natural do humanidade. Zerzanismo O primitivismo pode ser identificado como uma derivação da velha ecologia política, uma vez que, em nível epistemológico, aceita sem questionamentos a cisão entre os pólos da natureza e da cultura, tão cara ao pensamento ocidental moderno. O viés do primitivismo de Zerzan emprega em um nível político esta mesma cisão ao construir sua crítica ao aprisionamento cultural e material dos humanos desde o desenvolvimento da capacidade de linguagem e simbolização. Cabe ressaltar aqui a conveniência do recorte de Zerzan dos diversos discursos científicos de forma a colocá-los em consonância com o seu elogio ao modo de vida primitivo, tal qual ele (supostamente) teria sido no período neolítico. O autor equivoca-se, sobretudo, ao sugerir que suas afirmações encontram-se tão bem embasadas considerando-as para além de qualquer possibilidade de refutação. A história humana retratada pelo filósofo poderia ser definida como uma trajetória decrescente de tropeços e submissões em direção ao abismo da tecnocracia capitalista. Uma trajetória que teria seu início em um desvio inicial: a simbolização, definida por ele como a primeira forma de mediação e aprisionamento. Supõem-se que é sob a égide do simbólico que os humanos domesticam animais e plantas, criam diferenças entre gêneros, implicam em divisões de tarefas que, por sua vez, e em um grau cada vez mais avançado resultariam no surgimento da civilização. Nas suposições de Zerzan em relação aos modos de vida dos humanos no neolítico, estão contidas as idéias desenvolvidas por Sahlins em seu artigo “A Sociedade Afluente Original” de 1972. Tais idéias são, de fato, responsáveis por uma importante inversão na forma como tem sido concebida a vida econômica primitiva entre cientistas sociais: ao contrário do que prega o discurso liberal utilitarista, argumenta Sahlins, que a vida pré-civilizada não é nem foi necessariamente marcada pela escassez de recursos, pela fome, pela privação, pela brutalidade ou pela dominação masculina. Ao invés disso, lazer e abundância de alimentos, intimidade com o meio e igualdade sexual marcaram o período. Na apropriação de Zerzan do trabalho de Sahlins, tais traços seriam por excelência correlatos da natureza humana, antes de nossa escravização perpetrada por padres, reis e chefes. São evidentes, ainda que sutis, os paralelos entre o pensamento de Zerzan e a utopia regressiva de Rousseau. Existe uma proximidade existente entre a proposta primitivista e o romantismo presente na filosofia política rousseuneana. A este respeito, Zerzan afirma: Na contramão, através de sua apropriação da obra de Sahlins, Zerzan busca imputar à proposta primitivista legitimidade afim de escapar da incredibilidade do romantismo. Responsável por uma verdadeira reviravolta no entendimento antropológico da existência material do que, então, eram chamados "povos não-civilizados", Sahlins sepultou de vez quaisquer explicações inspiradas na falácia do homo oeconomicus de Adam Smith. O selvagem barganhador, habitante de um mundo de grande escassez que está sempre empenhado em maximizar os próprios benefícios, é finalmente rebaixado à categoria de figura histórica do imaginário burguês moderno, uma distorção do passado pré-histórico capaz de justificar comportamentos e tendências do individualismo capitalista no presente. Sahlins chama de "prisma angustiado" a perspectiva do liberalismo clássico ao qual sua abordagem das sociedades da afluência se contrapõe. A partir de dados etnográficos, o autor conclui que os chamados povos selvagens, mesmo aqueles habitantes de desertos e savanas, possuindo poucas necessidades, seriam possuidores de muitas técnicas, não só para a obtenção de recursos suficientes para a sobrevivência mas, para além disso, a garantia de modos de vida pautados pela abundância de recursos. A partir desta perspectiva, Sahlins afirma que o "a escassez é o juízo decretado por nossa economia - como é também o axioma de nossa ciência econômica: a aplicação de recursos escassos a fins alternativos com o intuito de derivar o máximo de satisfação possível nas condições vigentes" (Sahlins, 2000: 109). O autor sugere paralelos entre os povos por ele estudados e as populações humanas pré-históricas, sendo que populações de caçadores e coletores partilhariam da condição de "sociedades da abundância". Apropriando-se deste paralelo e levando-o ao seu extremo, Zerzan decreta que a vida humana em todos os tempos e lugares, nas sociedades de caça e coleta, jamais se pautaram pela escassez, mas, pelo contrário, por um princípio de compartilhamento dos alimentos e bens materiais entre todos seus membros.É interessante pensarmos no quanto este recorte é fictício se levado em conta os diversos fatores e variáveis – como, por exemplo, variações ambientais (invernos muito rigorosos ou verões muito secos), ou biológicas (uma epidemia que afete humanos ou animais) – vivenciados pelos grupos caçadores-coletores durante seu período de existência, etc. Este fenômeno foi definido por Ingold (2000: 48) como a “economia cósmica do compartilhamento”, evidenciada entre grupos de caça e coleta. A chamada "via zen da riqueza" das sociedades de caça e coleta caracterizar-se-ia por poucas necessidades diante da fartura de recursos - a imagem invertida das sociedades industriais, nas quais, segundo a ciência econômica liberal, teríamos grandes necessidades a serem satisfeitas de um lado e a escassez de recursos do outro. Tal situação só poderia ser resolvida pela auto-regulação do mercado pela lei da oferta e da procura. Diante de uma natureza que ao homem tudo dá, a cultura só poderia surgir como forma de alienação. As formas culturais teriam se desenvolvido com o avanço da capacidade de simbolização - tempo reificado, linguagem falada e escrita, a utilização de números, a expressão artística, etc.Influenciado pelo trabalho de Goldschimidt (1990), Zerzan defende que o tempo seria uma das dimensões escondidas do mundo simbólico e funcionaria como uma forma de imposição cultural; citando Norman Brown, o autor afirma que a “vida não reprimida não está no tempo histórico”. Os símbolos da cultura teriam aparecido para “garantir o desenvolvimento e a manutenção da ordem social” (Cohen, 1974 apud Zerzan, 1994). Antes da ditadura do cultural sobre o natural, não existia a necessidade de um ordenamento da desordem do mundo, ou (nas palavras de Zerzan) não existia a condição de desordem a exigir um ordenamento simbólico. O homem dotado de cultura teria sido privado da rica experiência de comunhão com a natureza, em função do desenvolvimento da linguagem e de seu progressivo aprisionamento dentro de ordens simbólicas que teriam sucedido às formas de domesticação. "Consequências inevitáveis do desenvolvimento cultural, a hierarquização entre gerações e a diferenciação de gêneros, entre outras formas de empoderamento de uns sobre outros, seriam institucionalizadas e naturalizadas através do estabelecimento de rituais. A vida, então ritualizada, daria origem às formas de arte e religião, válvulas de escape culturais, mecanismos de ordenamento das emoções, dos desejos insatisfeitos, das regras, das estéticas e das quantificações – causas de “ansiedade espiritual e social” (Zerzan, 1994:10). Imersos no simbolismo, os homens empoderados subjugam também os animais e as plantas dando origem às sociedades de agricultores e pastores, formas de vida baseadas diretamente na exploração de outros organismos. Na visão de Zerzan, este é o início da destruição ambiental, da sedentarização e também das guerras. O desconhecimento do filósofo das diferentes formas de vida social para além das sociedades industriais torna-se bastante evidente. Em sua opinião, não seria possível em nenhuma época ou lugar, formas de agricultura sem sedentarização. Algo bem diferente pode ser observado nas etnografias das populações amazônicas como, por exemplo, no trabalho de Philippe Descola junto aos Achuar em "As Lanças do Crepúsculo" (2006). Em contraste, com as crenças de Zerzan, trabalhos clássicos como o de Pierre Clastres (1976, 1977) sobre poder e guerra nas chamadas sociedades primitivas também são referências importantes para desfazer os problemas de interpretação da política primitivista. Primitivismo, monismo e hibridismo Para além do culturalismo e das abordagens semióticas da cultura - para as quais não haveria nada fora do texto (cultura) a ser lido, interpretado pelo(a) pesquisador(a) - a antropologia contemporânea experimenta a conformação de um novo paradigma ecológico (Velho, 2004). No cerne deste novo paradigma residem os esforços de superação da abordagem culturalista através dos trabalhos de Ingold (2000), Latour (2001), Descola (2002), entre outros. Com base em trabalhos etnográficos, inúmeros antropólogos têm apontado para as limitações decorrentes das leituras que apostam na separação ontológica dos domínios da natureza e da cultura. No livro "Natureza e Sociedade" publicado em 2001, Philippe Descola e Gisli Pálsson creditam esta mudança de perspectiva que se dá na atual antropologia ao campo dos estudos sobre sensibilidade e cultivo de habilidades.Tradução possível do termo Enskillment. Ainda na avaliação destes autores, tal transformação opera uma mudança significativa em termos teóricos - da ênfase nos estados e nas substâncias para uma ênfase em processos e em conjuntos de relações”. Tim Ingold (2001) é um dos autores que se destaca no campo dos estudos sobre o cultivo de habilidades e sobre a intimidade com a natureza de grupos de caça e coleta. Seu trabalho focaliza os termos relacionais em que se desenvolve a habilidade, em articulação com o pensamento ecológico em psicologia, bem como com o estudo de "sistemas desenvolvimentais" em biologia. Algumas das reflexões propostas por Ingold ("fenomenologia radical monista") e Latour ("antropologia simétrica" e hibridismo) merecem destaque, já que nos permitem superar os impasses do culturalismo de Sahlins, como também da política primitivista de Zerzan. De início, faz-se necessário promover uma transformação do conceito de "agente": ele deixa de ser entendido como "essencial" ou "substancial" para ser tomado como locus de desenvolvimento em um campo de relações ativas que lhe dão forma e conteúdo. Esta mudança implica a dissolução da fronteira existente entre os domínios da natureza e cultura. Ingold sugere que seria mais produtivo pensarmos nos seres humanos como organismos formados, ao mesmo tempo, por relações estabelecidas com humanos e não-humanos, portanto, simultaneamente parte de sistemas de relações ecológicas e parte de sistemas de relações sociais. Logo, representa um equívoco apartar, de um lado, o universo das regras, do simbolismo e da cultura particular, e, do outro, o domínio do biológico supostamente universal.Aqui, a metáfora e o simbolismo não existem como "figuras de linguagem", mas apenas no seu sentido mais forte quando tomados como modo de comunicação vital. Da mesma forma, pode-se contestar a associação permanente do biológico ao universal e do cultural ao particular, pois à medida que o biológico deixa de ser reduzido ao genético (redução que, para Ingold, representa a manifestação no interior da biologia do logocentrismo, na forma da suposição de que os fenômenos manifestos do mundo físico estão subscritos ao trabalho da razão), pode-se reconhecer que a cultura nele se imprime” (Velho, 200x). Em outros termos, nesta perspectiva os humanos não são seres compósitos de dimensões psicológicas, fisiológicas, culturais, somos nós, os humanos, lugares singulares de crescimento criativo dentro de campos de relações que se desdobram, percebidas e experimentadas como condição para o aprendizado. É este crescimento a que se aplica a noção de habilidade, não uma técnica corporal, mas uma capacidade de ação e percepção específica desenvolvida por todo e cada ser orgânico (indissoluvelmente mente e corpo) situado em um meio específico (Ingold, 2001:05). A proposta de Ingold, em síntese, é definida como "Ecologia Sensiente"Tradução para Sentient Ecology. que cadencia o cultivo das habilidades como prática relacionada ao caráter ativo do meio – cultura, percepção e natureza encontram-se imbricadas em uma "ecologia da vida". Voltemos por um instante à discussão em torno das supostas características dos grupos de caça e coleta evocadas por Zerzan, uma vez que é possível reconhecer alguns pontos de convergências entre o projeto político do filósofo primitivista e as constatações de Ingold. Ambos concordam com a afirmação de que as sociedades de caça e coleta são coletivos nos quais a intimidade com o meio (natureza nos termos de Zerzan) é fundamental. Desta afirmação desdobram-se duas linhas argumentativas nas quais pode-se notar o ponto de divergência que demarca o limite intransponível entre as perspectivas de Zerzan e de Ingold: a forma como são descritos, explorados e (re)atados os laços entre natureza e cultura, não-humanos e humanos. Tributária da dualidade "natureza-cultura", a (moderna) filosofia primitivista de Zerzan enxerga no polo da cultura (ao qual reconhece como "invenção"Repensando e propondo uma alternativa à história da relação humano-animal, as reflexões de Ingold se projetam para além das de Zerzan. Ao estudar a transformação da relação entre humanos e animais no regime de caça e coleta para o regime pastoral, Ingold fornece uma nova abordagem do que era antes concebido como a oposição entre selvagem e doméstico, ou, em outras palavras, entre o homem no estado de natureza e os primórdios da civilização e da cultura (intervenção do homem na natureza como produção). Ingold prefere voltar a sua atenção para a relação entre grupos de caçadores e coletores com seus ambientes de forma a avançar sobre um terreno de investigação em que a separação natureza-humanidade não permitia anteriormente.) o ponto de origem de todos os problemas sócio-ambientais: é o desenvolvimento da linguagem, a criação do ritual e a domesticação dos animais que teria levado os humanos para o progresso desastroso que a todo custo fomentamos, tendo como conseqüência nosso afastamento da natureza "realmente natural".Natureza - supostamente para além de qualquer concepção humana - não construída. Este ponto de partida para a "antropologia simétrica" contemporânea seria equivocado, pois além de não problematizar as formas de percepção do meio e não dar conta de inúmeras formas de relacionamento de organismos humanos e não-humanos,Ainda que Zerzan considere a existência diferentes formas de caçadores se relacionarem com a caça ou de relacionamentos de grupos distintos de caça e coleta com entidades não-humanas, ele desconsidera por exemplo, muitas das formas de inter-relacionamento existente entre os povos nômades agricultores e caçadores da floresta como os Jivaro da Amazônia, com seres existentes em seu meio. acaba comprometido com um paradoxo sem solução.Aparece em Ingold (2001) como a crítica à lógica Both-And: “Se as categorias opostas "natureza" e "cultura" são elas mesmas construções culturais, então também é a "cultura" que as constrói .... E uma vez que a cada estágio dessa regressão a natureza aparece como sua representação, a realidade "real" se afasta a cada vez que nos aproximamos dela” (Ingold, 2001:42, tradução nossa). Ao adotar a cisão entre "natureza" e "cultura", Zerzan herda esta separação política e conceitual da filosofia e da ciência modernas, ratificando assim o apartheid político e histórico do universal e do particular, do êmico/exótico e do ético – entendido como via de acesso privilegiado às leis da natureza. Nosso ponto aqui é o de sublinhar a importância da noção de percepção que marca a grande distância entre a forma como o relacionamento do humano e não-humano é trabalhando por Ingold. É sob este empreendimento teórico que fomos habilitados a repensar a relação entre o humano e o animal, como no exemplo de Ingold sobre os Cree no nordeste do Canadá – a caçada como um rito de regeneração; o animal se dá ao caçador, ele consome a carne e a alma do animal é revestida novamente de carne, completando um ciclo reprodutivo (caça-consumo-intercurso-reprodução). Eis o ponto em que Zerzan deixa de nos fornecer respostas para problemas ecológicos e políticos – e, é preciso lembrar, isto se deve em função das bases sob as quais ele constituiu sua argumentação. O paradoxo da divisão representa a sua própria impossibilidade política, já que não permite retornar, desde o domínio da cultura à "natureza realmente natural". Na ótica de Zerzan estaríamos, portanto, fadados à buscar incessantemente uma reconstituição de sistemas de representação que compreendem e significam os elementos naturais – elementos da "natureza realmente natural" como base universal, sob a qual são construídas representações (de segunda ordem) a guiar os humanos nas suas relações com o que lhes escapa em essência (natural), mas não em cultura. Não se coloca como problema primeiro a maneira como nos relacionamos, percebemos e nos engajamos uns em relação aos outros, nós, humanos divididos por fronteiras de diversas ordens, e não-humanos com os quais compartilhamos o meio.Um meio na perspectiva da antropologia atual, que nada tem de passivo, e se mostra dotado de capacidades de indução e agência. O primitivismo de John Zerzan está fundado em uma crença: desde de que a cultura se tornou possível, a humanidade marchou progressivamente para a civilização, apostando cegamente no artificialismo, na subjugação e no controle da naturezaO problema (para Ingold) não é o de que os caçadores controlam a natureza, mas como procuram controlar a sua relação com a natureza – buscando revelação e não controle sobre os animais. Suas ferramentas não são de manipulação ou controle mas servem para a aquisição de conhecimento – o mundo se abre para o caçador (Ingold, 2001:71, ênfase adicionada).: Se é aceitável o argumento de que, como afirma Sahlins, a existência não é um "simples existir", uma vez que não haveria na sua perspectiva a existência fora de uma "ordem cultural", em sentido oposto, seríamos levados a afirmar que na perspectiva de Zerzan a vida não-alienada não é possível a não ser que ela esteja livre do que se entende por "cultura" - para além desta espécie de prisão sem muros edificada pela civilização, através da divisão do trabalho e da constituição de uma série de instituições hierárquicas que visam sua reprodução, ampliação e controle. Em seu trabalho teórico, Ingold não aponta como solução a fuga ou a negação do terrível domínio da "cultura" e também não aceita a "natureza" como dada. Pelo contrário, a solução passa pela reavaliação das relações, vínculos e engajamentos estabelecidos em relação às outras formas de vida, implicando em uma crítica da “separação da agência humana e da responsabilidade social da esfera de nosso envolvimento direto com o não-humano”. (Ingold, 2001:76). Elementos complementares para repensarmos a proposta de Zerzan estão presentes nas análises de Latour (2001). Ao reconhecermos a natureza política da natureza, as reflexões deste autor vão de encontro à sugestão da negação da cultura proposta pelo primitivismo. Latour sugere que o abandono da dicotomia natureza-cultura traz consigo inúmeras possibilidades, não somente em relação às etnografias de grupos humanos não-ocidentais, como também para os saberes científicos. O afastamento desta dicotomia poderia implicar em uma nova via de "acesso" à natureza. Uma das conclusões de Latour: ao falarmos de natureza, estamos a implicar constantemente tanto a cultura como a política. Aí está uma barreira intransponível a qualquer tentativa de fuga da cultura, tal como sugerida por Zerzan em “Futuro Primitivo”. Latour defende que “ao mostrar a mediação das ciências (da natureza), só se pode incorrer em uma oscilação entre o culturalismo e as eternas representações humanas da natureza, dando visibilidade através deste movimento à distinção entre a múltipla presença dos não-humanos e o trabalho político que os reúne sob a égide de uma natureza única” (Latour, 2002:72). Latour encontra uma possibilidade de explicação para além da dicotomia na proposição do "Modelo do Coletivo Reunido" que assume a extensão de humanos e não-humanos na conformação de híbridos (de natureza e cultura). Às idéias de Zerzan no campo da Ecologia, só nos cabe fazer contraposição em consonância com Latour e o reconhecimento da possibilidade aberta pelo paradigma ecológico em relação à antropologia: “[ a natureza] não está para nos oferecer um estoque do exótico, para os brancos conseguirem sair de sua concepção laica e material de natureza coisificada. Mas, pelo contrário, para permitir a estes superarem o exotismo que impuseram a si mesmos”. A partir desse exotismo, acrescentaríamos, Zerzan nos convida a abandonarmos tudo, desistirmos da língua e de tudo mais relativo à “cultura” para nos colocarmos em condição de retornar a uma vida sadia, feliz e igualitária, semelhante àquela supostamente vivida antes da existência de qualquer forma de controle da natureza. Latour mostra-se mais perspicaz ao afirmar que, enquanto o pensamento dualista tiver lugar na ecologia política - do menos radical ativista do Greenpeace ao mais primitivo dos primitivistas -, continuaremos a investir em algumas pretensões um tanto quanto contraditórias: falar da natureza é falar de híbridos que não deixam de supor a participação dos humanos; proteger a natureza, seja ao colocá-la ao abrigo dos humanos, seja ao negar o que é humano, não oferece uma alternativa real. Humanidade, inço do planeta? Qualquer antropólogo da política que desejasse participar de um dos atuais encontros de ambientalistas provavelmente ouviria inúmeras falas sobre o desengajamento necessário para salvaguardar o “mundo” da destruição causada pela “humanidade”, algumas pessoas falariam sobre como tudo era mais saudável nas sociedades de outros tempos, pressupondo a integração destas sociedades com a natureza. Ainda que apostando em uma solução anti-sistêmica, Zerzan não tardaria a fazer coro com estas vozes, complementando-as com a sugestão de que o problema da integração diz respeito à constituição da prisão dos sistemas simbólicos, de uma cultura que perpetua a separação irreconciliável das palavras, símbolos e significados das coisas realmente naturais. Na alternativa política de Zerzan, é urgente e necessária a negação daquilo que nos aprisiona e nos mantêm em um estado de alienação da natureza. Desde a posição monista de Ingold, tudo parece por demais conhecido, pois a mesma voz que informa o primitivismo na atualidade, informou historicamente os esforços de separação entre os pólos da cultura e da natureza. Daí, para a identificação do problema fundamental de nossa herança modernista, foram necessários alguns anos e a reunião de pesquisadores como Descola, Latour, Viveiros de Castro para que se traçassem projetos para a construção de novas perspectivas (como, por exemplo, através do perspectivismo ameríndio). Ingold estaria em uma mesma corrente que Latour na afirmação de que a separação da natureza e da cultura como ponto de partida de nossas críticas, pesquisas e práticas políticas não há de resolver os nossos problemas ecológicos. O primeiro afirmaria que não estão apartados natureza e cultura, já que esta é uma subseção no interior daquela, do ambiente ativo de relações entre organismos (dentre eles os "organismos-pessoa"). Para um ambiente de relações há dois tipos básicos de interação que são a inter-agentividade e a intersubjetividade, respectivamente, a relação entre organismos não-humanos e a relação reservada a organismos-pessoa. Para o segundo autor, o ponto de chegada não é precisamente o do monismo, mas o da hibridização, posta em evidência pelo trabalho etnográfico. Sabe-se que Latour reúne esforços para demonstrar que não somos inteiramente modernos, a despeito de nossa epistemologia modernista, quer dizer, há um descompasso entre o que os cientistas fazem ao proliferar a circulação de híbridos, ao mesmo tempo em que são sustentados discursos de purificação dos dois domínios supostamente apartados da ciência e da política, dos não-humanos e dos humanos, da natureza e da cultura. De todas as indagações e respostas provisórias para nossa política e nossa ecologia, ficamos, pelo menos, com uma: ao que nos sugere o que antecede, a melhor forma de inciarmos uma revolução primitivista à luz do projeto de Zerzan é fazendo silêncio... Bibliografia *CLASTRES, Pierre. Arqueologia da violência: pesquisas de antropologia política. São Paulo: Cosac & Naify, 2004 (1976, 1977). *DESCOLA, Philippe. As Lanças do crepúsculo: Relações Jivaro na Alta Amazônia. São Paulo: Cosac & Naify, 2006. *_________. Más allá de la Naturaleza y la Cultura. In: Etnografías Contemporáneas. San Martin: UNSAN, Año 1, número 1, Abril 2005. *INGOLD, Tim. 2000. The Perception of the Environment: Essays in Livelihood, Dwelling and Skill. London: Routledge. *LATOUR, Bruno. Politicas da natureza. Como fazer ciência na democracia.Bauru, SP: EDUSC, 2004. *LÉVI-STRAUSS, Claude. Natureza e cultura. In: As estruturas elementares do parentesco. Editora Petrópolis: Vozes, 1982. *RIBEIRO, Gustavo Lins. Ser e não ser: explorando fragmentos e paradoxos das Fronteiras da Cultura. In. Fronteiras da cultura: horizontes e territórios da Antropologia na América Latina Porto Alegre: Editora da UFRGS. 1993. pp. 9-21. *SAHLINS, Marshall. Cultura na prática. RJ: Editora da UFRJ,. 2002. *STRIVAY, Lucienne. Enfants sauvages: Approches Anthropologiques. Paris. Editions Gallimard. 2006. (Trecho traduzido e adaptado por CABÚS, Ligia – acessado em http://www.disccientia/anthro/24 em 15/06/2007). *ZERZAN, John. Future Primitive, New York: Autonomedia, 1994.